


Лили Луна

by lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Но мама всегда говорила, что подглядывать за чужой жизнью не хорошо.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 10





	Лили Луна

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика.  
> Написано для WTF Gryffindor 2018  
> Мой первый гаррирон

Лили Луне шесть лет и она обожает свою семью. У нее красавица-мама, два старших брата, которые, как она уверена, будут ее защищать и оберегать, и папочка, которого невозможно не любить. Он играет с ними во дворе в квиддич, дарит подарки, даже если нет Рождества, просыпается раньше мамы, чтобы приготовить им всем завтрак. А однажды он берет Лили Луну к себе на работу. Девочку впечатляют размеры Министерства, и каждый говорит ей, что ее папа делает очень важные и добрые дела. Лили Луна знает, что все любят папу.

А еще у нее есть дяди. Они все такие же рыжие, как мама, и немного шумные, как ее братья. Мама однажды прижимает к себе Лили Луну и качает головой, смотря на собравшихся:

— Мальчишки. Пошли, Лили, надо тебя уложить.

Лили Луна ждет, когда подрастет, ведь она тоже хочет со всеми играть. Дядя Джордж приносит новые интересные штуки, названия которым никто еще не придумал. Джеймс забирается на колени к папочке, а дядя Рон стоит позади них и увлеченно наблюдает за тем, как дядя Чарли тащит в дом садового гнома. Дядя Рон опирается на плечо папочки и Лили Луна с гордостью думает, что ее папа самый лучший в мире друг. Она знает, что недавно дядя Рон упал с метлы и еще не до конца поправился. Так что ему наверняка больно стоять, и папе не в тягость подставить плечо другу.

— Ну что за гномье уебище!

Дядя Рон заливается звонким смехом, наблюдая за попытками дяди Чарли выдрессировать гнома. И Лили Луна знает, что это добрый смех. Так дядя Рон чаще всего смеётся над своими же шутками или шутками папы. Они вообще любят оба переглянуться и рассмеяться только над тем, что понятно лишь им обоим. Жена дяди Рона обычно фыркает и закатывает глаза, и все вокруг тоже делают вид, что эти шутки никого больше не касаются. Лили Луне интересно. Она часто наблюдает за папой и дядей Роном и хочет быть с ними, хочет понять, что же их рассмешило или почему они оба грустят. Часто они смотрят друг на друга заговорщически, а потом мама и тетя Гермиона жалуются, что они снова сбежали вдвоем. Вот Джеймс и Альбус никогда ничем не делятся друг с другом и тем более с Лили Луной. Девочка считает, что дружба должна быть такой, как у папы с дядей Роном.

* * *

Лили Луне шестнадцать. У нее четыре воздыхателя, пара друзей мужского пола и один единственный и неповторимый парень. Лили Луна просит называть себя полным именем, имеет отличные оценки по чарам и маггловедению и считает, что знает о любви все. Она долго спорит с мамой в письмах, но все же приезжает домой на рождественские каникулы, ведь там будет папочка и, может быть, Альбус будет более сносным. Лили Луна думает, что надо попросить папу поговорить с Альбусом на тему его отношений со Скорпиусом. Роза жаловалась Лили Луне, что Скорпиус совсем перестал обращать на нее внимание и все время проводит со своим другом. Папочка должен сказать Альбусу, что любовь важнее дружбы.

На Рождествений ужин готовят гуся, и дядя Рон обжигается у плиты:

— Ебать меня фестралом!

— Рональд Биллиус!

Тетя Гермиона успевает только прикрикнуть на мужа из гостиной, когда папа подходит к дяде Рону. Он осторожно берет его руку и с интересом рассматривает:

— Пошли, я помню, где Гермиона положила свою сумочку. Может найдем что полезное.  
Папа тянет за руку дядю Рона наверх и Лили Луна хмурится. Альбус как раз должен был вернуться от Малфоев.

В конце каникул ей все же удается запихнуть папу и брата в одну комнату. Оба выходят не сразу. Альбус выглядит немного рассерженным, а папа стыдливо посматривает на сына. Лиле Луне не удается узнать, как прошел разговор, а, после выпуска из Хогвартса, Альбус переезжает жить к Скорпиусу.

* * *

Лиле Луне девятнадцать и она переживает период полного и счастливого одиночества. Она хочет строить карьеру, как тетя Гермиона, бегает в мир магглов развлечься и иногда гостит у братьев. Правда, приезжать в гости к Альбусу чревато. Она совсем не хочет знать, как именно ее брат располагается на кухонной стойке, широко раздвинув ноги, и прижимает голову своего парня как можно ближе к паху. Скорпиус умеет хорошо заглатывать, Лили Луна даже секунду с любопытством наблюдает, как член ее брата исчезает во рту Скорпиуса. Альбус тем временем протяжно стонет и Лили Луна понимает, что зашла очень кстати — ее брат скоро кончит. Она вообще считает себя исследователем, но мама всегда говорила, что подглядывать за чужой жизнью не хорошо. Лили Луна как можно быстрее уходит с кухни, пока ее не заметили, и решает что уж лучше пойдет к магглам, чем опять без предупреждения ввалится к брату. 

Она возвращается домой на Гриммо и застает лишь папочку и дядю Рона. Они на кухне, а на столе открытая бутылка Огденского. Видимо, опять вспоминали войну. Папа виснет на дяде Роне, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Дядя Рон прижимает к себе папу и осторожно гладит по спине, почти спустившись руками вниз, до брюк. Лили Луне даже кажется, что папа трется пахом о бедро дяди одновременно сжимая бугор в его джинсах, и она хмурится. Лили Луна все еще раздражена после увиденного на кухне брата, злится на себя, что не заметила чего-то между папой и дядей и она чувствует себя слишком одинокой:

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, да снимите себе номер!

Лили Луна громко хлопает дверью кухни и отправляется по камину к подруге. Она не слышит оклики папы и ее это совершенно не волнует.

* * *

Проходит год, чтобы все прояснилось. Лили Луне двадцать и она обручена. Она верит, что нашла любовь всей своей жизни, а еще по странному стечению обстоятельств его зовут Гарри. Лили Луна старается абстрагироваться от мысли, что ее жениха назвали в честь папочки. Ей двадцать, у нее на пальце обручальное кольцо, а родители собрались разводиться. Она сидит между мамой и тетей Гермионой и делает вид, что тоже тяжко вздыхает и не может поверить в происходящее. Все это похоже на ебучие сентиментальные романы, которыми зачитывалась маггловская бабушка Розы. Папа больше не может обманывать всех и считает, что так для мамы будет лучше. Мама держится, она сильная. Лили Луна смотрит на маму и любуется этой женщиной. Тетя Гермиона рассуждает о том, как менее болезненно предотвратить скандал. Вероятно, до этого она все проговорила покорно кивающему дяде Рону. Это не должно сильно отразиться на уже сложившихся карьерах всех участников процесса. И как хорошо, что дети уже выросли. Будут лишь пересуды и осуждения, но им не привыкать ко всеобщему вниманию. Тетя Гермиона согласна, что развод лучший вариант, и приобнимает Лили Луну, их младшенькую и, как она верит, самую разумную. Лили Луна не может не согласиться: да, она разумно прежде поговорит с отцом и, может быть, с дядей Роном. Она не Джеймс, который еще месяц будет избегать отца. Но и не Альбус, который, наконец, увидит в отце не врага, а сторонника. Лили Луне все равно.

Ей как будто бы снова шесть лет, и она понимает, что все это началось очень давно. Она не будет верить слухам из газет, ведь видела все своими глазами. И ей все равно, потому что больше друзей, книг, себя и жениха Гарри, она любит в этой жизни Гарри Поттера, своего папочку.


End file.
